Hurricane
by Crystal Greenleaf
Summary: This hurricane's chasing us all underground...


**Sorry if some parts don't fit in with the song, but this is my first attempt at a songfic, and I'm trying my best to make it readable.**

_**Do not flame since I only watched a little of the first movie and only know a little else thanks to my friend Phoenicis Hida. Check her story out, and please give her some tips, as a favor to me, please? She's a big fan of Transformers, and when I say big, I mean it. So lately her story is being ignored (plus grammar mistakes), so do please rein your temper.**_

_**This is another take on their thoughts after the first movie, mostly focused on the war and abduction. I'm sorry but I don't know what else to write since I know very little and haven't watched the rest of the movies yet. I didn't even get to watch the first one completely.**_

_Italics__**: Thoughts, memories**_

_**Bold and italic: **__**Lyrics**_

Normal: _**Story content**_

_**Hurricane**_

Ironhide smiled wryly as Bumblebee put on another song trying to amuse the bored Autobots. He had tried classical, pop, rock, even the famous Oppa Gangnam Style, but the Autobots never knew what was so nice about it.

'Come on, give earth music a try! Jazz's liking it already!'

The Autobots winced at the mention of Jazz. Bumblebee was talking about him like he was still alive, but it's just his way of pretending that everything was alright.

Ironhide rolled over and let the music float into his hearing processors.

_**No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave **_

_Now what is this song hinting at? This certainly is…special._

_**No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe **_

Bumblebee's breath hitched in his throat.

_The freezing air…_

_Can't breathe! Can't…can't…_

_No! I'm on your side! I'm trying to help you! Let me breathe!_

Optimus cast a worrying glance in Bumblebee's direction. Bumblebee chirruped trying to reassure him.

_**No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of the pulsing rain **_

Ratchet frowned. He remembered reading something about sleeping pills to help with that problem. Maybe the singer would want some?

_**Where did you go **_

_Where did you go? Jazz, help! Please!_

Jazz heard Bumblebee's message loud and clear, but he couldn't help. What kind of big brother was he?

_**Where did you go **_

_Where did you go? Dad, I mean sir, help, please._

Optimus heard it too. His stubborn little Bee, pleading? It meant that he was in serious pain.

But he didn't do anything anyway.

_**Where did you go **_

_Where did you go? Hide, please._

Ironhide swallowed, suddenly wanting to change the song that was reminding him of so many unpleasant memories.

_Hide, please._

Ironhide blocked the memory out by listening to the song, asking Bumblebee to turn it on louder.

_**As the days go by the night's on fire **_

The night wasn't on fire then, instead, it was cold. Too cold for their liking. Freezing for Bumblebee.

_**Tell me would you kill to save a life **_

_I can't, Bumblebee. I can't kill the humans. I'm sorry. If I attacked them it would only earn us more of their wrath and make it harder for them to trust us._

Optimus wondered how Bumblebee managed to find such a song that described their feelings of that night so well.

_**Tell me would you kill to prove your right **_

The answer: No? Yes? Killing Megatron counts for a yes, but for the humans who are terrified and have absolutely no idea what's going on with aliens and robots etc.

_**Crash, crash **_

_Crashing to the ground, shrieking as high as his vocal processors could manage-_

_**Burn~**_

_**Let it all burn **_

Ratchet could see it clearly in his mind, the city burning, Sam screaming, Bumblebee's legs torn from his torso…

He won't let it all burn. Definitely NOT. Only over his dead body.

_**This hurricane's chasing us all underground **_

_We won't go underground. Jazz won't, anyway. He's too stubborn and headstrong for that._

_**No matter how many deaths that I die **_

_**I will never forget **_

_I won't forget. I won't forget Earth, nor the adorable humans after you get past their prejudices. I won't forget the war. I won't forget my family. I will NOT forget Jazz._

Bumblebee will never forget.

_**No matter how many lies I live I will never regret **_

No regrets for lying to himself about Jazz. No regrets.

_**There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames **_

_**Where is your God **_

_Where? Where was Primus when Bumblebee was abducted?_

_**Where is your God **_

_Where?! Where was Primus when the war began?_

_**Where is your God **_

_WHERE?! Where was Primus when Jazz was offlined? _

_**Do you really want **_

What did they want? Peace? War? A life on their home planet or a life with their new friends?

_**Do you really want me **_

_**Do you really want me dead or alive **_

_**To torture for my sins **_

_**Do you really want **_

_**Do you really want me **_

_**Do you really want me dead or alive **_

For the umpteenth time Optimus wondered whether Megatron was deliberately keeping his old friend alive, thanks to the little good left in his spark.

_**To live a lie **_

_**Tell me would you kill to save a life **_

They won't kill. There are more ways than killing to save a life.

_**Tell me would you kill to prove your right **_

They'd found their answer.

No.

_**Crash crash **_

A crash into the sea, giving them peace.

_**Burn~**_

_**Let it all burn **_

_**This hurricane's chasing us all underground **_

Not underground. Into space.

_**The promises we made were not enough **_

They are not enough, yes, but to make it enough they would only need action.

_**The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug **_

To keep them calm and clear their head.

_**The secrets that we sold were never known **_

_**The love we had the love we had **_

_**We had to let it go **_

'Let Jazz's death go, Bee.' Ironhide rumbled.

Bumblebee looked at Ironhide, then nodded slowly.

_**Tell me would you kill to save a life **_

_Tell me that you would suffer to save lives._

_**Tell me would you kill to prove you're right **_

_Tell me that you would give away your rights to save innocent lives._

_**Crash crash **_

_**Burn let it all burn **_

_**This hurricane's chasing us all underground **_

_**This hurricane **_

-is dropped into the sea.

_**This hurricane **_

-is dead.

_**This hurricane **_

-will not interfere with them again.

_**Do you really want **_

_**Do you really want me **_

_**Do you really want me dead or alive **_

Optimus wanted Megatron dead, but does he?

Megatron would still be Optimus's friend.

_**To torture for my sins **_

_**Do you really want **_

_**Do you really want me **_

_**Do you really want me dead or alive **_

Yes.

_**To live a lie…**_

_**End.**_


End file.
